Modern life is closely related to computer devices. A mouse has become one of the essential provisions on the periphery of a computer device. As with a keyboard, the mouse provides a user with easy operation and performance of computer programs. In particular, optical mice have replaced traditional roller ball mice since their appearance, and thus optical mice have brought convenience to operation of computers. However, for a conventional optical mouse, multi-level cursor displacement resolution is configured through a button. The button is disposed on a housing of the optical mouse. The button is directly electrically connected to a control unit of the optical mouse. Accordingly, the control unit performs corresponding configured functions based on the state or position at which the button is pressed.
For example, the conventional optical mouse has three cursor displacement resolutions, for example, 450 dpi, 1800 dpi, and 3500 dpi. The three cursor displacement resolutions are disposed at three addressed locations on the housing. When the button is adjusted to the addressed location of 1800 dpi, firmware of the control unit will perform a configured function of cursor displacement resolution of 1800 dpi. Similarly, when the button is adjusted to the addressed location of 450 dpi, firmware of the control unit will perform a configured function of cursor displacement resolution of 450 dpi.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,532,200 B2 disclosed a switching circuit and a mouse microcontroller. The switching circuit is used to configure multi-level cursor displacement resolution of a conventional optical mouse. When the conventional optical mouse requires added selections of cursor displacement resolution, the switching circuit will become a complex and interleaved switching circuit disposed on a circuit board of the conventional optical mouse. Thus, the complex and interleaved switching circuit results in inconvenience in the manufacturing process.